Texts From A Bastard
by Wex-sama
Summary: Ignoring someone as persistent as him won't help at all. Soon your curiosity will take over and you have no idea what happens next. Imayoshi/Izuki
1. Be Careful

**Hello~ **

**This is my first KuroBasu fanfic, since I started reading/watching it not so long ago. There will probably be some OOCness and lots of bad grammar, since English is not my first language. If you see some mistakes, please tell me about them. Oh, and chapters won't be so long, I suck at writing long stories... seriously. **

**The current rating is T, it may go up in the future... (oh my god, this might be my first M-rated fic ever), I'm not sure yet. And yes, there was nothing wrong with your eyes when you read the summary, the pairing will be Imayoshi/Izuki. **

**Well, let the story begin~**

* * *

_"I told you, didn't I? That I would catch you, little bird."_

* * *

As the first drops of the shower hit his shoulders, he closed his eyes. He heard Hyuga yelling something he couldn't register at Kiyoshi in the locker room. God knows what he said or did this time. Probably nothing. Izuki chuckled quietly while washing himself.

It had been just a practice match - quite easy, in fact, they won by 28 points - but somehow he felt more tired than usual. Well, he _did_ play for the whole 40 minutes, but it wasn't the first time. He had done it many times before, they had so many tough games, but now the defense wasn't so tight and the tempo of the game was much slower. He shouldn't be this exhausted.

Maybe he didn't rest well enough. He barely had time for that, so it was obvious. Damn you, high school.

The point guard slipped out from the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips. From the locker room, he found his captain, who threw him his clothes for some reason. He turned away from the taller one and pulled his boxers on.

"Hurry up, Izuki. We have to go", Hyuga said while packing his own stuff. Izuki noticed they were the only players left in the locker room. He must had spent more time in the shower than usually. But wait, he was there for a minute! Right? Oh, well. The point guard dressed up quickly and grabbed his basketball shoes (they couldn't fit in the bag).

* * *

"By the way, that last rebound of yours was awesome. I didn't know you could jump that high", Hyuga commented when they left the locker room.

"Practice", Izuki replied and smiled. That rebound was really something he was proud of. His jumping power had improved a lot. Of course, he wasn't and couldn't ever be even close as good as Kagami, but it didn't matter. It still felt good. It was almost like he was flying.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. One new message. He didn't recognize the number, but opened the message anyway. His dark eyes narrowed slightly.

_"That was quite impressive, little bird. I knew you had the eye, but the invisible wings too?"_

Well that was just... weird. He couldn't come up with any other word to describe it. What was the point of that? And since when were eagles considered as _little birds_? Izuki continued reading.

_"However, it would be a shame if some bastard would come and cut them off, wouldn't it? Be careful."_

His expression never changed while reading the message, but inside his head, he was slightly alarmed. What was that supposed to mean? Was someone threatening him?

"Oi, are you okay?" it made him jump a little. Hyuga gave him a questioning look.

"I'm fine", he replied quickly. The shooting guard glanced at his phone.

"Who texted you?"

Izuki hesitated for a few seconds. Should he tell Hyuga? He wasn't really keeping secrets from his best friend. But he didn't want to make him worry either. And perhaps it didn't mean anything. Yeah, it was probably just a bad joke. And everyone said that it was _him,_ who had a weird sense of humor.

"It was my mom", he lied, "she asked me about the result and the stats."

Hyuga nodded. He didn't seem suspicious at all, good. They hurried outside where the rest of the team was waiting for them. After checking twice that everyone was there and they hadn't lost Kuroko, they were ready to go home.

Izuki walked with slow pace next to Mitobe and looked at his phone again.

Whoever had sent him that, had been watching the game. And somehow had his number as well. So it was probably someone who he knew. But the question was: who it could be?

* * *

**Yes, it was _short_. I'm so sorry... (and I feel like Sakurai now). But I'll try to write longer chapters (you can think this is a "prologue").**

**Let me know what you think! Please rate and review~ I'll love you for it!**


	2. I Promise You'll Have A Good Time

**Hello~**

**First of all, thank you so much for the comments and faves! They made me so happy~ **

**And here we go~ The new chapter! Yeah, there's no Imayoshi in this one yet, he will appear later... but, I managed to write a little longer one this time! **

* * *

_"Why are you calling me?"_

_"Isn't that obvious? I want to talk to you."_

* * *

His life was perfectly normal. Nothing special, nothing strange. All normal. Puns, school, puns, basketball, more puns, sleep, and the same again. Some practice games, occassional hanging out with his teammates, and way too much homework. So there really wasn't anything extraordinary.

Except for the fact that he was receiving weird texts from an unknown person, and they were bothering him like hell.

The first one had seemed like a threat. They were like that for a while, and in fact, they made Izuki kinda freak out. He had a_ stalker_? Someone watching him? Why? Did someone want to hurt him or do something else? Maybe just scare him. Okay, he must have overreacted. There was no one following him all the time. He would have noticed that, right?

At least that was something he wanted to believe.

Next week, the texts were little different. But, it didn't make him feel better at all. Sure he wasn't scared for his life anymore, but... these were bothering him in a different way.

At the moment he was sitting in the school cafeteria, with the rest of the second years from Seirin basketball team, including their coach. He was listening to the conversation, making one of his jokes in between (and pissing off Hyuga with that). Koganei was explaining in a very lively manner, how he had "saved Tsuchida from a killer cat in the morning" while said person sighed heavily and muttered something that no one could hear.

His phone next to his orange juice can beeped. _Oh not again..._ the point guard thought, turning his head away from the device. He wouldn't definitely look at that now. What if it was his "stalker" again? That guy just didn't give up even though he tried to ignore the texts.

"Hey, Izuki. You got a message", Aida said. Shit. Now he had to. He picked up his phone and opened the message, making sure that no one else could read it over his shoulder or anything.

_._.. oh shit.

Izuki felt how his cheeks were burning. This week's messages had been filled with dirty insinuations, and they really made him feel uncomfortable. This was no exception. He didn't even know who sent him those! It could be some ugly guy who'd just want to rape him or something else as nasty as that. Yep, he was quite sure this stalker was a male. Most likely older or at least taller than him, probably both. He was calling him "his little bird", after all. He didn't like that pet name at all (big surprise).

"Izuki? Are you alright?" he heard Hyuga asking. He looked up. His friends were all staring at him, looking somehow worried.

" I'm fine. Why are you asking?" he said.

"Your face is all red", Kiyoshi stated. Damn, so he was blushing! Not good, not good at all. He would have done anything else than explaining his friends what was going on.

A hand found it's way to his forehead. Mitobe looked confused, since he didn't have any fever but he was acting strange and looked like a human tomato.

"Really, I'm fine", the point guard moved Mitobe's hand away gently.

"Yeah, right. Who was it?" Aida rolled her eyes.

"No one", he said. He didn't know who it was, so he wasn't actually lying.

"Ah, I know! He has a girlfriend and he's not telling us who it is!" Koganei exclaimed, surprising everyone, including Izuki. Where did he pull out _that_?! Like he would have time for dating, the amount of practice was already nearly killing him.

"No, I don't", he said, shaking his head.

"Well, then it's a boyfriend!" the cat-boy wasn't giving up.

"No."

"Well, why don't you tell us yourself who made our cool-headed point guard blush like a little girl, instead of letting us guess?" Kiyoshi interrupted, smirking playfully.

Suddenly, he wanted to die. His friends were sometimes a real nuisance.

* * *

Somehow he just had succeeded. Izuki didn't even know, how he had managed to avoid answering the question about the text message. Oh well, it was just good. Now he could forget about it for the rest of the day.

Except that he couldn't.

He had no idea what he should have learned in the class. His concentration was directed elsewhere, just like Kuroko did to other's attention in basketball. Teacher's words were swimming through his ears, what were they talking about again?

Jeez, that stalker wanted to ruin his life? At this rate his grades would fall and he couldn't even pass his second year!

He needed something to clear his mind. Really.

At the break, he rushed into the bathroom, without saying a word to very confused Hyuga. He wanted some time alone, and the bathroom was a perfect place for that. There was never more than one or two people, and this time, it was completely empty. Perfect. Izuki leaned over the sink and looked at himself from the mirror. Dark narrow eyes stared back.

Why someone was bothering him like this? He had to admit, he was kinda good-looking, and intelligent. The girls liked him (but not because his sense of humor, it was his looks and the fact that he was part of the basketball team), and... uh, yeah, he had received attention like that from a couple of guys as well. He was in good terms with pretty much everyone, no fights with some idiots or anything. So, why did someone do this to him?

First he thought that it would be some hotheaded opponent, who used improper methods and wanted to revenge his loss. But he couldn't come up with anyone like that (except for that one Teiko guy, but he had never played against him). And when the style of the texts had changes from threatening to flirty, he had to abandon that option.

The somehow burning feeling made him realize that he was holding his phone in his hand. What had the stalker said in his message again?

It wouldn't do any harm if he read it again just once, right? He opened the inbox.

_"How's my cute little bird today? You know, it's a shame that I had to wake up alone this morning. Why don't you come and keep me some company? I promise you'll have a good time while being tied up in my bed (;"_

He felt his face flushing again. The suggestion was so bold that he couldn't imagine even someone like Aomine to say something like that. Or maybe it wasn't... it just felt like it. He was pretty shy with stuff like this after all. He actually sometimes felt rather embarrassing to admit that he was still a virgin. Hey, he was already seventeen!

There was a strange feeling in the back of his head, trying to push through all the others. He had to admit it, he was somehow curious. He wanted to know who took interest like this on him... even if it was some ugly rapist, he wanted to find out. Then he would just report about him and relax for the rest of his life.

But if it was different, and _if_ he'd find that guy even a little attractive...

His thoughts crashed as someone placed a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch violently. He jumped around to face the person who surprised him (no Eagle Eye using this time).

"Mitobe! Don't scare me like that!" he exclaimed. He was actually slightly relieved that it was his tall teammate instead of someone else. The silent boy gave him an apologetic smile that would have saved anyone from getting detention.

"It's okay. Do you need something?" Izuki asked. The center looked at him for a while. Even without saying anything, Izuki knew what he was asking.

"Ah, that... um..." claiming he was fine wasn't working at all, dammit. Could he tell about the stalker? Mitobe was absolutely trustworthy, he wouldn't say anything (well, he never talked anyway). But it was embarrassing to tell someone that he had got texts like that from someone he didn't even know... and that they made him feel weird.

"Ok, I'll tell you. But you have to promise me you won't tell _anyone_ else", he sighed. He got a nod as response.

He browsed his texts for a while, before he found a good one for this purpose. It wasn't the most threatening, but he didn't want to worry his friend too much. And he was definitely _not_ going to show the texts of this week.

"Look", he said, showing the message for Mitobe. The taller one silently read it, frowning slightly.

"I've been getting these for a few weeks. I have no idea who's sending them", he said quietly. The center looked at him with a concerned look on his face. It was like he was asking _"why haven't you told anyone?"_

"Nothing has happened to me, I'm fine", Izuki assured, "just please don't tell anyone else, I don't want to cause a commotion."

Mitobe raised his eyebrows.

"I can handle this. I'll find out who's doing this and report him to authorities if I have to", the point guard flashed a smile. He hoped that the taller one would buy it. Mitobe really wasn't the easiest to fool. Sometimes Izuki felt like the silent male knew immediately if someone was lying and saw right through them.

But Mitobe just nodded, as if saying _"if you say so"_, and patted his shoulder gently. Izuki smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay", he said.

Oh how he wished he really would.

* * *

**There~**

**Yep, Izuki just had to share this with someone, and Mitobe is just perfect for that, since he's never talking! Plus I love him ~**

**How did you like it? Let me know!**


	3. I Don't Like To Be Ignored

**And the new chapter~ **

**Thank you again for the comments and faves~ I love you guys! **

**This chapter is not so long, but I thought it would be better to stop at this point. But anyway, let the story begin!**

* * *

_"You're not convincing even yourself anymore."_

* * *

To be honest, Hyuga was absolutely concerned.

Something was clearly wrong with Izuki. He wasn't focusing so well at practice and school, plus the shooting guard had noticed his friend's new habit of staring at his phone. And blushing madly at the same time. So there was clearly someone messing with him.

The good explanation was the one that Koganei had blurted out a few days ago. That the point guard really was secretly dating someone and was not telling them. But it didn't really make sense. Izuki trusted him, right? He wouldn't keep that as a secret. And he hadn't seen him texting back for someone.

He had to find out. But Izuki wouldn't say a word, so he had to make up another way.

In the middle of the practice, he slipped out of the gym. Izuki had his phone in his bag, so he would just take a quick look. It wasn't the best way, because there was a huge risk of getting caught. And if that happened, the point guard would be mad at him and wouldn't trust him anymore. Not good. But Hyuga would be really quick. Izuki will never find out.

He entered the locker room. Izuki's bag was laying on the bench. _Lucky!_

It took only about ten seconds to find the phone from the bag. He was relieved when he noticed that Izuki had no security code. There would be no trace of him. Hyuga opened the inbox.

He was worried for his friend, so it wasn't actually wrong to look at his messages, right? It was for good intention.

The inbox was full of messages from a number that didn't exist in contacts. He opened the one that had arrived just an hour ago,

_"I wonder why you never answer me, little bird. I don't like to be ignored. Should I make you scream even louder next time?"_

Hyuga stared at the screen. _What. The. Hell?_ He looked at the next one. And the next.

Conclusion: Izuki had someone texting him constantly. Most likely a sex partner (what else could it be if all the texts were like that?). The shooting guard put the phone back quickly.

Who could it be? He couldn't ever ask Izuki, because the point guard would find out that he had looked at his messages. So, he had to find out some other way. Maybe a little spywork would do the trick? But he would need some help...

* * *

Not good. Not good at all.

He couldn't get a single shot in. This one didn't even hit the rim. Izuki sighed and ignored the worried glance Mitobe sent him. He couldn't concentrate at all.

"Oi, what's wrong?" he heard Kagami's voice next to him. He turned his head slightly.

"Ah, it's just..." he couldn't finish the sentence. He had no idea what he should say. No excuse he could use.

"Is there something bothering you, Izuki-senpai?" Kuroko asked, cocking an eyebrow. Oh shit, now he had made his whole team worry about him! Not good, Izuki! Not good at all! He took a deep breath.

"I don't really have a good day today..." he muttered. Everyone had those, right? It made him think about Midorima and his obsession for fate and horoscopes. His sign probably had the worst luck today.

"Should you take a break then?" suggested Hyuga. Izuki flinched. When did he appear behind him? The point guard turned around.

"Um... is it really okay?" he asked. He got a nod as response.

"Yeah, it's fine. You're not hurt, aren't you?" Aida said, looking at him. He almost felt how their coach's eyes scanned through his body, searching for something. But there was nothing wrong.

"No, I'm not. I'll have some fresh air, I'll be back in few minutes", he said, smiling slightly. When he was heading to the door, he noticed with his Eagle Eye that Hyuga gave him rather weird look.

_... could he know what was going on?_ The thought sent chills through his spine. No way, that's not possible.

He glanced at the clock. There was only few minutes left so he could as well just take a shower and leave. There was nothing important coming up anyway.

* * *

In the evening, the Seirin point guard headed to the street ball court. Since the practice today was a disaster for him, he should at least make some shots alone.

It was pretty warm. Perfect. He didn't need his hoodie, he could throw it aside. After disregarding that, he stared at the hoop for a while before taking the first jump shot.

It was completely different from the ones he did at practice today. His rhythm was perfect, as well as the spin. Why didn't he do this well earlier?

Oh, right. That stalker thing.

He had tried to ignore it as well as he could. No use. It was haunting him constantly. Even if the guy was a complete stranger and he didn't know his face, he couldn't get him out of his head.

That was a bad sign. His next shot missed. But before he could get the rebound, someone else had already grabbed the ball.

"Oh, it's you, Izuki", he heard a familiar voice. He frowned as he recognized the other one.

Imayoshi Shoichi, the point guard and captain of Touou Academy, wearing his usual grin.

"Hello", Izuki greeted, frowning slightly. What was this guy doing here?

"Shooting alone?" Imayoshi asked, spinning the ball on his finger. "I thought you would have someone with you, like that captain of yours."

The statement made him frown even more. The third year sounded somehow pleased.

"Nah, I wanted to do this alone", he replied. The elder one took a few steps closer.

"Well, since I'm here, and you happen to have a ball, why don't we play one-on-one?" he suggested, passing him the ball. Izuki bit his lip slightly. His pride prevented him from refusing, but... he really wasn't so good at one-on-one. His play was more based on teamwork.

Imayoshi seemed to notice his hesitation.

"I'll treat you a milkshake if you beat me", he said, smiling. The prize wasn't pretty good, but if he lost, it wouldn't be a big deal.

"Fine", the Seirin point guard agreed. The other grinned, preparing for the defense.

"The one who scores three times first will be the winner."

* * *

**Here you go~**

**Imayoshi has appeared, and Hyuga is worried. What will happen next?**

**How did you like it this time?**


	4. You Will Do It Yourself

**And, the new chapter!**_  
_

**There's not happening much in this one, and it's_ short_, sorry! *bow***

**But, let the chapter begin~**

* * *

_"We haven't gotten into the best part yet."_

* * *

2 - 1 for Imayoshi. He was going to lose.

Izuki gritted his teeth as he tried to pass the other point guard. He wasn't as fast or strong, so he needed to beat him with skill. And that wasn't easy at all. Sure his shooting percents were pretty good, but compared to Imayoshi, who could practically score anytime he wanted, he was average.

A crossover, to the left. His shot after that missed, he was out of rhythm. The Touou captain didn't even try to stop his shot. He knew it would miss. And that he'd got the rebound.

The bastard was just toying with him, Izuki frowned. Imayoshi was going easy on him now. When he would pressure him, he would just easily pass him and make an easy lay-up.

Well, he didn't even get the chance to pressure him. The third year made a three pointer. Great. Just great.

"Guess I have to treat you now", the shorter said as normally as he could and picked up the ball. Imayoshi chuckled.

"Yes, it's time for my prize", he stated. Izuki nodded. He had some money with him, so it wouldn't be a problem. Except for the fact that he'd have to abide that guy for a while. He put his hoodie back on and zipped it up.

"Well then, let's..." his words were cut off as the third year suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"You're quite easy to fool, you know?" he said, grinning. It was no different from the usual, but the behavior was strange. Izuki frowned. What was that supposed to mean? Easy to fool?

"What...?" he never got the chance to finish his question as the Touou captain silenced him.

By kissing him on the lips.

* * *

"Tell me again, why the hell am I doing this with you guys ?" Hyuga asked, angry with those idiots and himself. From all the people of the whole world, he had _Kiyoshi_ and for some reason, _Kagami,_ accompanying him with his mission.

"Because you wanted someone to help you, and we agreed. And we're worried about Izuki as well", Kiyoshi replied, flashing his trademark smile. The shooting guard muttered something indecent and frowned. They had secretly followed Izuki from home to the court. It wasn't the easiest thing to do because of the point guard's Eagle Eye, but he hadn't noticed anything. Perhaps he didn't use it, even when walking in a dark alley.

And now he had someone with him. Unfortunately, those two morons were bothering so much that Hyuga couldn't pay attention to what was happening on the court. Apparently they were playing one-on-one.

"Okay, shut up", he hissed at the two, turning his head to see what was going on. The game seemed to be over. He couldn't hear the conversation between Izuki and the other guy, who was protected by the shadows and he couldn't see him so well.

"Hey wait a minute, isn't that Imayoshi?" Kagami said, looking at the mysterious figure. The Seirin captain frowned. Was it really? _Yes, it was. What was Imayoshi doing with Izuki?_

Just when he finished the thought, he saw the Touou captain moving closer to Izuki. And then..

No way... he didn't see right, did he?

"Jesus fucking Christ" he heard Kagami blurting out, and Kiyoshi commented something he couldn't register. He was too shocked from what he just saw.

Right in front of them, those two point guards were kissing.

* * *

His head was spinning. This couldn't be real. He did not lose that stupid one-on-one with the bet and Imayoshi was _not_ kissing him at the moment.

Why was he doing that? What was going on?

Izuki couldn't build up any clear thoughts, he was distracted by those incredibly hot lips. And it wasn't some chaste kiss, soon the third year slipped his tongue out, practically forcing him to open his mouth.

Sure the Seirin point guard had been kissed before, but it was nothing compared to this. Those had always been shy, innocent kisses that kids exchanged, not this fierce and demanding. Imayoshi had just invaded his mouth with his tongue, exploring and coaxing him to take part to the dance.

He heard himself moaning quietly into the kiss. He was running out of oxygen but the elder had no intention of letting him go. The grip from his wrists was firm, so breaking free was pretty much out of options.

Finally, just when his vision began to blur, Imayoshi let him go, licking his lips slowly, enjoying his aftertaste.

"What.. the hell.. was_ that_?" Izuki panted. Usually, you don't just kiss another guy out of the blue. The other smiled innocently. That expression didn't fit him at all.

"That was my prize", he said, "got something to complain about?"

"Yes, I have! That wasn't the deal!" the shorter exclaimed.

"You agreed that I'd treat you if you won. I said nothing about what would happen if I won", Imayoshi pointed out. Izuki opened his mouth to protest but no words came out. He had no idea what to say. The other was actually right. Damn, he hated this kind of people...

"Lost your tongue, little bird?" it made him jump. Did he just call him "little bird"? _Could it be...?_

"You're the one sending me those", he whispered, his eyes slightly widening. The elder grinned.

"Aren't you slow. I'd like to know why you never answer me", he said, cupping the other's chin. His hand was immediately slapped away.

"Get off. I'll report you to the cops", Izuki hissed. He had the evidence. The other had threatened and harassed him. He was underage, and the other had turned eighteen, so he could be judged. Imayoshi only chuckled.

"Oh? You want to announce to the whole world that you've been sexually harassed and stuff? You know, media loves stories like this. Someone will probably steal your phone and publish all the messages I sent you. You really want that?"

Izuki froze. Of course he should tell, but... the other was right. There was no way it would stay as a secret. And that everyone would know about him having a stalker.. it would be a nightmare. Besides, he didn't want to cause a commotion, that's why he hadn't even told his teammates.

He noted himself that he should later delete all the texts the other sent him.

"Fine. I won't say anything. But you will leave me alone", he said, sighing. Imayoshi shook his head, almost laughing.

"I can't promise that. You're too cute to be left alone", he leaned closer, right next to the shorter point guard's ear.

"I will eventually catch you. And, you will submit to me."

The Seirin point guard winced.

"There's no way you could make me do that", he said, trying to sound confident. The taller male's breath tickled his ear.

"I don't have to. Soon you will do it yourself."

And with those words (and he was sure he felt those lips brushing his neck as well), Imayoshi took a step back and walked into the night, leaving very confused Izuki in the middle of the street ball court.

* * *

"Were you watching, Wakamatsu?"

The Touou center flinched violently as his captain spoke. He wasn't even looking at his way! How in the world did he notice he was still here?

Well, maybe it really was clear as daylight. He had come here with Imayoshi, but when the captain had noticed that little guy from Seirin, he had ordered him to stay back. It had been pretty boring to just stand and wait, he had even thought of leaving, but when the events had changed into a make-out session, it made him stay.

"What's with you and him?" he asked, frowning. It had seemed pretty one-sided to him. The elder let out a laugh.

"Didn't I tell you already? You really are an idiot", he said. Wakamatsu just grunted angrily. Sure Imayoshi had mentioned something about "the cute little bird" and that he would "make him his", but until today, he hadn't thought he would be serious.

He suddenly felt a little bad for Izuki. How would the little point guard deal with the captain's sadistic nature and twisted personality?

* * *

**There you go!**

**Finally someone else from Touou as well! I think Wakamatsu was the best choice for this.**

**What do you think?**


	5. You Should Stop Asking Why

**Okay, I'm so ashamed of how short this chapter is. Someone kick me now.**

**I haven't changed the rating, since there is no strong mature content, but this chapter is slightly M-ish. No actual smut, though. **

**Let the chapter begin!**

* * *

_"... what am I to you?"_

* * *

He hated his life. He wanted to die. And take that bastard to hell with him. Wait, no. Not with him. He would go to heaven and toss the bastard to hell.

If something wouldn't appear and help him out of this, he would keep getting these damn texts forever.

He didn't even read today's messages. They were as perverted as before, but now they were annoying him even more, because he knew it was Imayoshi.

Izuki huffed angrily as he unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall off of his shoulders.

As if the texts weren't enough, he was bothering him in other ways as well. Imayoshi could suddenly appear when he was at the mall or just walking somewhere. The Seirin point guard had even spotted him on the school gate once, waiting for the moment to molest him in front of some freshmen. Thank goodness there was another way out.

He stripped himself out of the rest of his clothes and moved under the shower, turning it on.

Imayoshi was everywhere. And the only way to get rid of him was to move out of the country or hire someone to kill the third year.

* * *

Earlier today, he had even called him. Izuki hadn't looked at the number, so he was taken by a surprise.

"_Why, hello._"

It took a while before he could say anything.

"Why are you calling me?"

He heard the third year chuckling.

"_Isn't that obvious? I want to talk to you_", he said, like he was talking to a child. Izuki exhaled sharply through his nose.

"Why?" he frowned, despite the fact that the other was unable to see it.

"_No reason in particular. You alone_?" Imayoshi asked.

"Um... yeah", the Seirin point guard said, slightly confused, "why do you ask?"

"_You should stop asking "why" all the time. And I just wanted to know. It would be rude to have a long phone conversation if you were with someone, wouldn't it_?"

"I have no intention to have that conversation with you", Izuki stated, hoping that the elder would comply and end the call. No, an idea of doing it himself never crossed his mind.

"_Aw, Izu-chan, you're being mean. I just wanted to talk. Is that too much to ask_?"

_Izu-chan?_ Where the hell did that come from? Jeez, just one annoying nickname didn't seem to be enough.

"Don't call me that", he said.

"_Why not? It fits you, and it sounds cute_."

"I don't like it."

"_Too bad_."

Izuki sighed.

"Anyway. Have you been thinking about me?" he heard Imayoshi asking after a short silence. He frowned. Was he mocking him?

"You've been bothering me for almost a month! How can I not be thinking about you, idiot?" he replied. The Touou captain laughed.

"_Oh, you have? I'm happy to hear that. How far have we gone inside your head_?"

"... what?" he didn't hear right, did he? What the hell was the other talking about.

"_You heard me_."

"We haven't gone anywhere", Izuki said strictly. Damn, he was annoying.

"_Oh, we have not? Are you saying you have never thought about having a little fun with me? You have never imagined how good it feels when I fuck you into the mattress?_"

Izuki blushed deep red.

"Shut up, that's disgusting!" he interrupted. Jeez, how could the other have the nerve? In fact, he wasn't disgusted by the thought itself, but the fact that Imayoshi had said it out loud.

For his surprise, the older male sounded just amused. Was he... _laughing_ at his reaction?

"_I don't think "disgusting" is the word you would really describe it_", he said. Oh yes he would.

... would he?

* * *

Unlike he had hoped, the water didn't agree to wash away all the annoying thoughts about the Touou captain. Izuki stared at the bathroom wall.

What was he supposed to do?

For a couple of times, he had thought what would happen, if he gave up and would submit to Imayoshi. Letting him have his way with him. He was pretty sure it wouldn't have a happy ending, and he would be the one left with a heart full of regret. But that thought...

What would it be like?

Imayoshi seemed like a total sadist, he had noticed it many times at the basketball court. Izuki closed his eyes, trying to remember that kiss they shared not so long ago. That time he got the feeling that the third year was actually pretty gentle with him. But... probably that was the only time. It wouldn't happen ever again.

Oh yes, he would totally be rough.

The point guard took a deep breath before letting his imagination run wild and free.

He remembered the feeling of his lips. How wonderful those not-so-soft, but extremely hot lips would feel against his skin, kissing his neck, shoulder, collarbone. A skilled tongue would appear from between them, licking a trail from the base of his neck all the way to his ear. A slightly lower voice than usual, whispering dirty words to him.

He wouldn't get away without any bite marks. The elder would sink his teeth into his sensitive skin, almost drawing blood. He would mark him. Izuki was completely his and no one else's.

More bites, kisses, words. He enjoys every single one of them. And those rough hands, playing with his nipples, traveling down to his stomach and hips...

Izuki snapped his eyes open. No, he shouldn't think about something like this. He would never, _ever_ submit to Imayoshi... right?

He couldn't help but blush as he noticed how his body had reacted to his thoughts. Thank goodness he was at home and not in the locker room shower! The point guard slowly wrapped his fingers around his erection. He needed to get rid of that. Without thinking about_ him_.

That bastard even haunted in his thoughts. And it was certainly not a good sign.

* * *

**I still hate how short this was. Nothing more but a phone conversation and Izuki's shower fantasies (tee hee~)**

**What did you think?**


	6. Yes You Do

**__And here we go, a new chapter~**

**I tried to make it a little longer, didn't succeed... sorry...**

**But anyway, hope you will like it!**

* * *

_"That was quite impressive, little bird."_

* * *

The sun clearly wanted to blind him this morning. Izuki covered his eyes with his hand and slowly turned around, away from the window. It was Saturday and Seirin had no practice today.

His phone beeped. He had gotten used to it. It would be again about Imayoshi whining how he had to wake up without him. All he had to do was to read it through with a blank look and never think about it again. He reached out to pick up his phone which was lying on the small table next to his bed.

"_Good morning, little bird~ ready to meet me today? Remember, I take no objections._"

He blinked once, twice. The other had decided to see him today? Sounded like an invitation. Or rather, like an order.

He considered ignoring the message. But... the other said "no objections", so he would probably appear on his door if he didn't do anything. That was excatly what he did _not_ want. He didn't feel like telling his parents about having that guy as his troublemaker. So he had to make up something else.

"_Where do you want to meet_?" he slowly wrote, hesitating a while before sending the text. He would hate himself later for doing this but right now he had no choice.

He didn't have to wait for long, the answer came immediately.

"_Well, how about the mall that's not so far from your school_?"

That seemed okay. Hopefully there wasn't anyone familiar... and by that he meant his teammates and coach.

"_Ok_."

* * *

A few hours later, Izuki found himself standing in the middle of the mall, waiting for Imayoshi. He really hoped he wouldn't have to stand that guy for long. But, he was late. Maybe he wouldn't come here at all...

No, of course he did. A pair of arms were suddenly wrapped around Izuki's waist.

"There you are, Izu-chan! I thought you wouldn't come here at all", he was greeted by Imayoshi's infamous grin when he turned around and pulled away from his grasp.

"Don't call me that", he said as calmly as he could. He was sure the other used the nickname just to piss him off.

"Aw, what's wrong with that?" the elder tilted his head to the side, in a very enraging manner.

"It sounds like you're talking to a little girl."

"Ah, of course. Izu-chan is almost a grown-up, so he doesn't want to be treated as a kid anymore", Imayoshi mocked, making the smaller's face turn red.

"Stop. Why did you want to see me?" he changed the subject quickly.

"Because you're cute, and I want to make you mine?" Imayoshi replied, smiling.

Aw dammit, he should have never asked. He'd never get a proper answer he would like.

"Well, how about if we have some coffee? My treat", the Touou point guard said. Izuki frowned slightly. The suggestion sounded too innocent to come from that guy's mouth. But it wouldn't do any harm, and wouldn't lead to anything he would regret. He was safe.

"Sounds okay."

* * *

"Aomine-kun?"

Said dark-skinned teenager jumped around, taken by surprise as he faced two of his rivals from Seirin.

"Tetsu?" he looked at Kuroko and then glared at Kagami beside the small boy.

"Could we ask you something?" Kuroko asked. The Ace of Touou raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. What is it?"

"Do you know what's going on between Imayoshi-san and Izuki-senpai?"

Aomine looked confused. Kagami had trouble with holding back his laughter, the face the other made was pretty hilarious.

"Why are you asking me what that creeper's doing with your point guard?" he asked. It wasn't really in his business.

"Well, we're worried about Izuki-senpai, and he's not telling us anything", the Phantom player explained, "so we wondered if you or someone else in Touou would know something about it."

Aomine fell silent. Sure Tetsu got a point, but why _him?_ This was something that should be asked from Satsuki! Oh, well.

"Hm... I think Wakamatsu mentioned something... not that I'd listen to that jerk", he said. Kagami tilted his head slightly.

"And he said?"

"What makes you think I would remember pointless things like that, _Bakagami_?"

"Shut up,_ Ahomine_."

Kuroko sighed.

"Please calm down Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun."

It took a little while until the power forward duo actually calmed down. And even after that, they were still glaring at each other, ready for another argument.

"Anyway, looks like the two we're talking about happen to be right there."

Aomine pointed at their left, surprising the Seirin duo. They cautiously looked at the said direction. And they indeed saw Imayoshi and Izuki. Together.

"What are they doing?" Kagami frowned. Kuroko eyed the point guards for a moment. They were sitting in a cafe, discussing. Or rather, it was Imayoshi doing all the talk and Izuki just giving occasional answers and staring at his coffee.

Aomine made a weird sound of confusion.

"Oh jeez, and now they're acting like they're friends or something", Kagami sighed.

"Well, there's one thing I can tell you", the bluenette said, "your point guard is in trouble. That creep is a total sadist."

Like they didn't know that already.

"Thank you, Aomine-kun", Kuroko politely said.

"You should ask from Satsuki, Tetsu. She probably knows something", Aomine advised before leaving the scene. Kagami glanced at the point guard duo one more time.

"What do you think, Kagami-kun? Should we tell Hyuga-senpai about this?" Kuroko mused. The redhead frowned.

"Well, he said that if we would find out anything about Izuki and Imayoshi, we should inform him..." he said.

The two fell silent for a while.

"... is it just my imagination or is captain somehow possessive over Izuki?"

"He is."

Suddenly, Kagami got the feeling that something not so good would happen very soon.

* * *

So far, nothing alarming had happened. The topic was safe, basketball. It was pretty good, since they didn't have a lot of things in common. And Izuki didn't want to tell Imayoshi about his personal stuff. Not that there was something disturbing or disgusting, but he didn't want to let the third year closer.

He also avoided making any expressions. It was probably the best way to turn the other down.

What was the time again?

"I think I have to go", the Seirin point guard said, drinking the rest of his coffee. Imayoshi just smiled.

"See? It wasn't so bad to come here with me, wasn't it?" he stated. Izuki didn't reply as he stood up. The other followed his example.

"Wait, aren't you forgetting something?" the older one stopped him.

"Not that I recall", Izuki said.

"Aw, you're not giving me a goodbye kiss?" Imayoshi pouted.

"Definitely not", the smaller blushed slightly.

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

The Touou captain leaned closer, pressing their foreheads together.

"Because you want to do as I say?" he suggested and flashed a grin, making Izuki shiver.

"I don't", he claimed.

"Yes you do."

He couldn't deny it, there was really something in Imayoshi's voice that made him sound so inviting and made him want to do as he said. And he was quite good-looking as well...

No, he really shouldn't think something like this. The other was stalking him for god's sake!

After a little too long silence, Izuki finally acted. He placed a quick, chaste kiss on the other's lips. _Oh god, did he just do that?_ Hopefully no one saw them.

Imayoshi didn't look too satisfied, but smiled anyway.

"Well then, see you later, Izu-chan."

And with that sentence, he allowed Izuki to walk away from the cafe with mixed thoughts.

* * *

**There~**

**Yep, I had to put there some hints of Hyuga/Izuki. Why do you think our lovely captain is so worried about Izuki? (;**

**How did you like it? Let me know!**


	7. You DO Like Me, Don't You?

**Woot, I'm on a roll! Yeah, it's Independence Day and here I am, updating. **

**I managed to make a little "longer" chapter this time, yay~**

**But before I let you read it, I have to say this:**

**OVER 70 COMMENTS?! I LOVE YOU GUYS, THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Here we go!**

* * *

_"Hey, Izuki. You got a message."_

* * *

After their teacher dismissed them, Hyuga slipped out of the classroom and headed downstairs. He remembered Kagami saying that he and Kuroko had something to tell him. It was probably about Izuki.

He had asked from the team to tell him, if they happened to find out something that might have anything to do with the point guard's strange behavior. Only Kagami and Kiyoshi knew about the incident at the basketball court, and they all had agreed that they shouldn't tell anyone else. Everyone had promised to inform him if they found out something. The shooting guard had noticed a rather troubled look on Mitobe's face back then. Did the silent player know something?

It didn't take long to find the duo, since Kagami was much taller than people around him.

"Captain!" the power forward seemed to notice him too. Kuroko greeted him as well.

"You had something to tell me?" Hyuga asked. The duo nodded and Kuroko was about to begin, when a small group of freshmen girls interrupted them.

"Excuse me, senpai? Do you know, who's that guy Izuki-senpai's with?" one of them asked. Ah, right. Izuki's little "fan club", as he used to tease his friend.

"What do you mean?" he frowned. The girls looked at each other.

"We've seen him with some older guy a couple of times outside the school. He has dark hair, glasses, and he's a little creepy", red-haired girl described, "they're acting like a couple. Do you know, who he is?"

His frown increased. It could be no other than Imayoshi. And... _acting like a couple?_

"Maybe, I think he's a third year from other school", he said. The girls looked disappointed. Not because of his not-so-good answer, but because they would never get a chance to woo Izuki, if their opponent was older. One of the cruelties of life.

"You know, captain... it seems they really are a couple", Kagami said when the girls had left. Hyuga looked completely shocked.

"... what?"

"We saw them at the mall", Kuroko explained, "and Izuki kissed Imayoshi."

He heard Kagami saying something to the smaller boy about not being so blunt, but it didn't matter. How could this happen? Izuki had really fallen for that bastard?

* * *

That Saturday wasn't the last time they met. No way. Whenever he looked at his phone, there was a new message in his inbox.

Izuki caught himself thinking about the older male quite often. Imayoshi was demanding, sadistic and some of his thoughts weren't clearly sane. But at the same time he was unbelievably attractive.

They spent some time together, playing one-on-one or going for a coffee, but that's it. Like friends did, but he couldn't really see them as friends. They had kissed a couple of times, and a little to his horror, Seirin's point guard found himself enjoying those moments. They weren't lovers, that was for sure.

Their relationship was very hard to describe. Izuki was pretty sure the other was just playing around with him. Yet he couldn't resist.

It was like a game. The more he fell for the charismatic captain and his tricks, the more he was at disadvantage.

His train of thoughts crashed as he was approached by a certain center.

"Hi, Mitobe. Have you seen Hyuga?" he greeted, the question slipping out of his mouth as well. The shooting guard had mysteriously disappeared after class, like Kuroko did on basketball court.

Mitobe shook his head, keeping his gaze locked in the smaller one. It didn't take long to get the question.

"Ah, you mean those?" Izuki looked at the phone in his hand and smiled slightly.

"I haven't got them for a while, nothing has happened either."

Sure he got even more texts than before, but they were different. The silent male looked slightly relieved and nodded. Soon the small silence was destroyed, when Koganei joined them.

"Hey~ what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing special", Izuki replied, quickly changing the subject.

* * *

He had to find out what was going on. Even if it meant asking straight.

The "Izuki fan club" weren't the only curious ones. In ten minutes, about five person had asked him about Izuki's boyfriend. One had mentioned that pretty much every second year was wondering about this. Jeez, just how boring were their lives if they had nothing better to do?

Hyuga let his gaze wander around the schoolyard, looking for a certain Izuki Shun. No, no, no... no. Why did the other have to be so "small"? Or were all the sumo club and rugby team guys outside at the same time?

Ah, finally! There he was, talking with Mitobe and Koganei. His behavior was no different from usual. Hyuga approached him.

"Oi, Izuki. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Said point guard turned around and smiled at his friend.

"Sure", he said and excused himself to Koganei and Mitobe. Hyuga didn't smile back, but he tried to keep somehow "normal" face on.

"Let's go to over there", he pointed at the bench that was pretty far away from everyone. It took only a minute to walk there.

The smaller sat down, looking at his friend.

"I was looking for you after the class. Where did you go?" he asked.

"I had some stuff to do", Hyuga vaguely replied, getting a nod (and a cute look) from the point guard.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" he asked. Hyuga didn't reply immediately. Should he talk about something else first and then quickly change the subject or ask a straight question?

His mouth worked faster than his mind. Oh well, he would probably have chosen the second option anyway.

"Are you with Imayoshi?"

* * *

Izuki froze. Hyuga knew? No, this couldn't be happening...

"What? What are you talking about? Of course not!" he quickly replied. It wasn't actually a lie, from his point of view, they weren't dating or anything. The third year just randomly appeared at times and molested him. And they had exchanged a couple of kisses. But it wasn't really dating and he wasn't with him. Even though he was slowly but steadily falling for him... but that wasn't something Hyuga should know.

"I've heard some rumors", the Seirin's captain said, "people say they've seen you together with some creepy guy with glasses, I can't come up with any other person who it could be. And... Kagami and Kuroko saw you two kissing."

The point guard paled. Kagami and Kuroko had _seen_? On that basketball court after he lost to Imayoshi? At the cafe? _Oh god..._

Hyuga gave him a piercing look.

"It's true, isn't it? You've become his little bitch?"

"_NO!_" Izuki exclaimed. He had to fix this quickly.

"Well what is it, then?" the other wasn't convinced at all. Izuki opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say. He still didn't feel like saying he was stalked. But he had no explanations.

"What makes you listen to that kind of bullshit from some random guys anyway?" he asked. Hyuga was his friend for god's sake! It wasn't like him to listen some stupid rumors. And especially to believe in them.

"It's not just "some random guys", Izuki. Almost the whole school is talking about it. You're so well-known that stuff like this won't go unnoticed. People have asked me a lot about you and your "boyfriend". I'd like to know the truth", the shooting guard said, silencing him completely. People were talking? How come he hadn't heard about this before? When had it all started? And what was he supposed to do?

"... anyway, it's not true. He's just bugging me all the time and ruining my life. And yes, he kissed me", Izuki felt himself blushing when he said that, "don't ask why, I have no idea. But I'm _not_ with him. "

Hyuga snorted. He didn't believe his word?

"I heard it seemed pretty much the other way around. That _you_ were the one who kissed_ him_", he said. There was a strange tone in his voice, but the point guard couldn't quite tell what it meant.

"That's not true", he claimed. Well, on that second time it was, but Hyuga didn't have to know.

The captain sighed.

"Well, why don't you tell me what_ is_ true, then? The whole, bare truth", he suggested. Izuki bit his lip. He should really tell, but... something in his head kept saying no. Wait, didn't Imayoshi say...?

_"I don't think your dear captain will like this if he finds out. You don't want to make him mad, right?"_

It sounded weird. Well, of course he knew Hyuga wouldn't like it, as he was a total basketball head and Imayoshi was an enemy. But... it seemed that the older point guard had meant something else.

"Why do you want to know? There's not much to tell", he said. Lie. There was lots of things he wanted to say, but he needed some answers from Hyuga first. And somehow, he didn't seem to have enough courage to tell him even if he wanted to.

The shooting guard fell silent.

"You're my best friend, so of course I'm worried about you. And if he's doing something to you... well, he's no good, you know that."

Was that a blush he saw? No, it couldn't be.

"Um, there's really nothing special to tell. I already said pretty much everything", Izuki said, "he is kinda bothering me all the time and it's not easy to make him go away."

Hyuga nodded slowly.

"Do you need help?" he asked and made Izuki realize something. The taller was really _close_.

"I don't think so... I'm pretty sure I can handle it myself", he replied, forcing himself to smile, despite his confusion.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

The silence was a little creepy. Finally, the captain made a movement.

"Well, if you say so", he said, his lips brushing Izuki's forehead slightly, before he took a step back. Leaving the point guard even more confused.

Just _what_ was going on?

* * *

Another surprise happened when the school was over. Imayoshi waiting for him. Again. And this time he wasn't fast enough to run away.

"Hello, Izu-chan~" he was greeted with a soft kiss on the cheek. Izuki bit his lip and looked around cautiously. No one had seen, great.

"How was your day?" Imayoshi asked as if nothing had happened. Of course he noticed his act, but didn't seem to care.

"... Hyuga asked about you. There's rumors. About us", he said after a small silence. The elder tilted his head slightly.

"Is that so?" he said. "Well, are they bothering you?"

"Well, not really, I can ignore them. But they're bothering him, since people are asking it from him, if we are a couple..."

Imayoshi chuckled.

"I wonder what he said to them", he said, mostly to himself. Izuki frowned, but didn't say anything. Sometimes he wondered how Touou's team actually could deal with their captain.

"Have they asked it from you?" the taller broke the silence.

"No", he said. No one had asked about Imayoshi from him, except Hyuga.

The older male put a hand on his cheek, turning his face towards him.

"What would you say if they did?" he asked. The younger's face flushed slightly at the sudden closeness. He looked troubled.

"I..." he had no idea what to say, if that really happened. Imayoshi's grin widened.

"Do you like me?"

There it was. Did he?

"I... I don't know..." he said, making the other chuckle again.

"You're not convincing even yourself anymore. You do like me, don't you?" he said.

Izuki bit his lip again. What would happen if he said he liked the older player?

* * *

**Here you go!**

**Confession time! What is he going to say?**

**What do you think?**


	8. Would A Kiss Make You Feel Better?

**Finally, I managed to write this! Not very long chapter, though.**

**I warn you, Imayoshi and Izuki might act a little out of character, I'm not sure... anyway, sorry for that. And there's not happening very much in this one either... *flow of apologies***

**Anyway, thank you again for all the comments and stuff! I love you guys!**

**Let the chapter begin~**

* * *

_"Is there something bothering you, Izuki-senpai?_

* * *

No voices to break the silence. Not at all. Like the world was mocking him. Izuki wanted to look away, but the hand holding his cheek refused to let him go.

He wanted to say yes, but he was afraid of the consequences. What if Imayoshi really was just playing around? He would be a total fool. But... argh, this was too difficult! Damn Hyuga, if he hadn't brought this up earlier today, this wouldn't happen now!

Imayoshi's patience ran out soon.

"Come", he ordered, practically dragging the younger with him, and Izuki couldn't help but comply.

He followed Imayoshi to a small alley. There was nothing but a few trash cans. Before he could ask anything, he was pressed against the wall and kissed roughly by the third year. He couldn't say he was used to it, but... well, let's just say that Imayoshi wasn't something that could be counted gentle.

After a few seconds the taller allowed him to take a breath, but continued trailing kisses on his jaw.

"Would you like to hear a little secret?" Touou's point guard asked, with his usual playful tone. Izuki bit his lip, and cautiously nodded. What could it be?

Imayoshi grinned and lowered his head slightly, placing kisses on the neck that was quite generously offered to him, making the smaller player whimper.

"Well, why do you think I said you shouldn't tell your captain about our... relationship?" he began, enjoying the feeling and taste of the second year's smooth skin.

"He would not like it", Izuki replied, "you're an enemy, after all."

"Mm, maybe. But that's not the reason I had in mind", the elder said and bit down on pale skin, earning a sharp cry.

"Haven't you noticed it, Izu-chan? He likes you. Yes, I mean it that way", he said, laughing a little, "it's so obvious."

Izuki's eyes widened?_ Hyuga did_...? Oh god, he had been so stupid. Why hadn't he noticed anything? Well, it explained the shooting guard's weird behavior.

He wasn't allowed to think any further as he was distracted again by Imayoshi's lips.

"... why are you telling me this?" he asked quietly. It made no sense to him. Was this one of the other's games again?

"Sooner or later you have to make a choice. It's easier if you know about it now, isn't it?" the elder murmured against his neck, making him shiver from the contact. "But... you haven't answered my question yet. Do you like me?"

Seirin's point guard bit his lip. Now this just became even more complicated. But he couldn't get away from the situation without answering. But...

No, he should just tell him.

"I do." It came out as a whisper.

The silence fell between them.

* * *

Was it a bad sign? Imayoshi hadn't said anything for a while. Was he that surprised?

"I like you. But... I'm not sure if it would work out..." the smaller said quietly, staring at his shoes. With his Eagle Eye, he managed to catch a glimpse of how the other raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Why?" he asked.

Izuki used a moment to clear his thoughts. Now was the right time to ask those things he needed to know. He wanted some answers. He took a deep breath.

"... what am I to you? What do you want from me?" he asked, finally looking at the taller player.

He was quite surprised when the other's face was completely serious.

"What do I want?" he repeated his words. "Well... I want your body."

A kiss to his neck.

"Your soul."

To his forehead.

"And your heart."

To the lips.

"I want them all. And I will have them."

As his lips were finally freed, Izuki got the chance to look at his face again. And he was surprised to see such a rare and somehow a little intimidating sight.

He remembered how someone had said "people whose eyes are usually closed, look extremely creepy with their eyes open". He had to admit that the statement was somehow true.

Imayoshi's eyes were open, and they stared right at his own dark eyes. It felt almost oppressive, the look in his eyes was full of determination.

Soon that moment was gone, and the third year's expression was back to normal.

"Are you scared?"

Izuki felt a cold hand caressing his cheek. Was he? No, not really.. well, he was afraid that the other didn't really care about him, of course. But he wasn't scared of him in person.

"You don't have to be", Imayoshi continued before he could say anything. "I can be a good lover to you. You have nothing to be afraid of."

The shorter bit his lip again. He was well aware of the dark side of the third year's personality. But no one was perfect. Maybe he could deal with those little flaws?

"Hey, isn't that Izuki-senpai?"

"Yes it is!"

Several voices interrupted their somehow awkward conversation. It wasn't hard for Izuki to recognize his "fan club", standing in a circle a few meters away. Oh jeez, first Imayoshi and now them...?

"Hey, who is that other guy? He's gorgeous" some of them asked. It was probably meant to be a silent question but he could easily hear it. And judging by the grin of the older point guard, he had heard as well.

"I checked it! He's Imayoshi Shoichi, a senior from Touou Academy. I saw his photo in Basketball Monthly", the red-haired girl said, causing a "wow" among the group and a bunch of questions.

Izuki jumped when a pair of familiar arms wrapped around his waist.

"I didn't know you have a fan club", their owner commented. He sighed.

"They're not like Kise-kun's hyperactive fans, you know. They're just... there, not really bothering my everyday life", he explained. Imayoshi let out an amused laugh.

"I see. And why aren't you greeting them?"

"... I see no reason why I'd do that."

"It's rude to ignore them, Izu-chan", Imayoshi scolded playfully, making the shorter roll his eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" he asked, annoyed.

"Aaw, are you embarrassed, Izu-chan?"

"Stop that", Izuki glared at him. He was starting to lose his temper. The older male chuckled.

"Well, would a kiss make you feel better?" he asked, pulling Seirin's point guard closer and kissing him on the lips. This action caused a surprised reaction among Izuki's fangirls.

"So they are really a couple!"

"Now I'll never get to a date with Izuki-senpai..."

"Aaww, they look so cute!"

Izuki broke the kiss quickly and glared at the Touou captain, his face turned deep red.

"Not now, Imayoshi! We're in public!" he hissed angrily. The other just embarrassed him in front of the freshman girls. He could easily see them watching with confused, excited and somehow disappointed expressions.

Imayoshi grinned at him.

"So? You've never had any problem with kissing me in public earlier", he pointed out, "besides, I think it's just fair to show your lovely little fans who you belong to, isn't it? I can get quite jealous if someone gets too close to you, you know?"

The second year pouted. Why in the world had he fallen for that bastard in the first place?

* * *

Somehow, they had managed to get away from the girls. The empty street they were currently walking felt unbelievably peaceful. It made him relax a bit.

"Well?"

Imayoshi stopped at the crossroads, making him stop as well.

"What?"

"Is it now okay to kiss you?" the taller asked, making the other blush slightly.

"We're still in public", Izuki said, frowning. Touou's captain chuckled.

"Izu-chan. How many times we have kissed?" he asked slowly. The second year fell silent for a while.

"Um... not so many... six or seven?" he suggested, receiving a nod.

"And how many of them happened in a private place?"

"... none."

"Correct."

Izuki cursed silently. Damn that bastard for pointing that out!

"So we'll come to a conclusion that there's nothing wrong if we do it here", Imayoshi announced.

"That's only because we've never had a chance to be somewhere in private!" the smaller exclaimed. This made the other's smirk widen in a way he didn't even knew was possible.

"Oh? I didn't know you had thoughts like that. Don't worry, you're always welcome to my bed~"

Izuki sighed.

"Just kiss, okay?" he mumbled, and the third year was more than glad to do so.

* * *

**Yeah... nothing really happened... but, a confession, finally! Happy?**

**I'll try to make a new chapter as soon as I can, but you know me... I'm lazy and busy.**

**But, how did you like it?**

**And, this comes a little early, but anyway: Happy New Year~**


	9. I Thought Gays Are Always Gay

**An update, finally!**

**I'm so sorry this took so long, I've been busy with school and basketball (there has been only two weeks of school and I feel like dying already..) *bow***

**Yeah, too short chapter and nothing really happening... AGAIN.**

**But anyway, I hope you like it~ ****Thank you for all the comments and stuff, I love you all~**

**Let the chapter begin!**

* * *

_"You're too cute to be left alone."_

* * *

"Hey, are you alright?"

Seirin's captain turned around, facing Kiyoshi.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" he replied.

In fact, he wasn't. In the morning, he had overheard some conversation. And it kept bothering him, making him pissed and a little sad as well.

Izuki had lied to him.

"You look like something's wrong", Kiyoshi said, looking more serious than usual. Meaning he truly meant what he said. Hyuga frowned.

"It's Izuki, isn't it?" it made him flinch. He stared at the taller player for a while.

"It's obvious that you like him, Hyuga. Do you seriously think I haven't noticed?" Kiyoshi formed a smile on his lips. Said male sighed.

"That's not the point. It's that... well, you remember that thing we saw? He and Imayoshi?" he began. The center nodded.

"I asked about it yesterday. And he said it's really nothing, just Imayoshi bothering him and he's not interested."

Kiyoshi nodded slowly. He couldn't help but admire the smaller a little for being courageous enough to ask straight from Izuki.

"But now... you've heard it too, haven't you?" Hyuga said, sounding a little pained. Kiyoshi frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard someone babbling about it. They _are_ together."

The center looked surprised. In fact, he agreed that Imayoshi was definitely not the best choice as boyfriend and there was a big chance that Izuki would get hurt at least emotionally. But the point guard had actually made that choice...?

"I'm sorry to hear that", he tapped the shooting guard's shoulder as a sign of sympathy. Much to his confusion, the other didn't shake his hand away.

"It's just... that's not the worst part of it. It's that he didn't tell me the truth", he muttered, staring at his shoes. Kiyoshi nodded. It was understandable.

"I don't think it's like he doesn't trust you", he said, "more likely he's afraid of your reaction. You're his best friend, after all."

Hyuga raised his gaze from the ground to the other. They stood in silence for a while.

"Besides, I believe he needs us right now more than ever", Kiyoshi continued. Hyuga frowned.

"What makes you think so?"

The smile slowly faded away from the center's face.

"If the things are as you said, pretty much everyone knows by now. I'm sure you know what might happen if we don't do something."

* * *

Everyone were staring. It's not surprising. Girls just can't keep their mouths shut, can they?

Izuki tried to ignore all the weird looks he received as he walked on a hallway. As if that wasn't enough, they had to whisper so loud he was able to hear them all.

"Oh, there he is. Is he serious?"

"Yeah. And with a guy from a basketball team of a rival school. What a traitor."

"Right. I wonder if their captain will let that faggot even be on the team anymore."

"He definitely won't. I'm pretty sure he will be kicked out sooner or later."

Izuki bit his lip. They were just some idiots talking nonsense. But in fact, he was worried about the last thing as well. Hyuga wouldn't like this at all. But he really couldn't kick him out of the team, right? Or even worse, not being his friend anymore.

"Why so unhappy, pretty boy? I thought gays like you are always _gay_."

Seirin's point guard raised his gaze, meeting a pair of grey eyes. Some other second year, whose name he didn't remember, with his gang. Oh shit, couldn't people just leave him alone? Though, he had to admit, that pun was pretty good. Why hadn't he come up with that himself?

He didn't say anything back, but it was clear they wouldn't let him pass. Anyway, it was worth a try, wasn't it?

It turned out to be just as he expected. As he tried to walk past the guys, they blocked his way.

"What's your rush, now? It's rude not to answer, you know", the grey-eyed boy said, grinning. Izuki sighed. This situation was a total cliche, and he didn't really like cliches.

"You didn't really ask a question that requires an answer", he replied, "more like you just want an excuse to confront me."

The grin on the boy's face faded a bit, while the others looked dumbfounded.

"Ouch, you got me", the "leader" admitted, making Izuki raise his eyebrows. It was confusing, usually guys like this never admitted their mistakes.

"Would you move? I have things to do", the point guard looked at the gang in front of him.

"Like what? To go fuck your new boyfriend?"

Izuki used a couple of seconds to think what to say.

"No, that has to wait for a while, I don't think he's going to pop out of nowhere right now", he said, surprising every single one of the guys with his answer.

"Hey, Izuki!"

Said teen turned around, seeing Kiyoshi and Hyuga. The first one was the one calling him.

"Hi", he greeted.

"Are you having trouble with these guys?" the shooting guard glared at the gang, whose leader backed away a bit. No one dared to go against the captain of the basketball team in his clutch mode, and despite his gentleness, Kiyoshi Teppei was quite intimidating, since he was so tall.

"No, not at all", Izuki smiled, "I'm not in trouble that would make me troubled."

Hyuga sighed. Another lame pun.

"Anyway, are you alright?" Kiyoshi asked, smiling gently at the shortest male.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good."

The shooting guard took a step forward.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. Izuki looked at him a little nervously. He knew this would happen... he could just hope that Hyuga would understand.

"Sure. Let's go over there."

* * *

They sat down at the end of the hallway.

"... look, I'm sorry about the mess", Izuki started, "if you want me to quit the team, I'll do it..."

Hyuga looked confused.

"Why would I want you to quit? Don't be stupid", he gave the smaller male a light smack on the head, "you're our number one point guard, for god's sake!"

Izuki rubbed his head a little, whining silently about the other's violent manners.

"Anyway", the taller sighed, "I want to know... why didn't you tell me the truth?"

The point guard looked up at him.

"I... I actually wasn't _with him_ that time yet... I kind of confessed later that day..." he said quietly. Hyuga frowned. Really? Were things like that?

He couldn't make any words come out for a while. Izuki eyed him nervously.

"Are you mad at me?"

"..."

Was he?

"... no. I don't like the fact that you're with Imayoshi, but it's your own choice."

Izuki looked relieved.

"Thanks. You know it's important to me that you accept it", he said, "I don't know what to do if I lose my best friend."

Hyuga couldn't help but smile at that.

"I'm glad to hear that."

He could easily notice that the shooting guard looked a little disappointed. So Imayoshi had been right. But... maybe he shouldn't bring it up immediately.

His phone beeped as they walked to the class. A message. Izuki didn't have to even guess who it was.

* * *

"You going to see Imayoshi today?"

"Yeah. I'll meet him later."

Kiyoshi nodded as he put his towel on the bench. The others had left the locker room already.

"What did Hyuga say to you?" he asked.

"He said it's okay, though he doesn't like him", Izuki replied, "it takes a while for him to get over it."

The center tilted his head.

"You know?"

"If you mean that he likes me that way, yes."

Kiyoshi chuckled. He didn't ask how the point guard had found out.

There was a moment of silence, when Izuki zipped his jacket and Kiyoshi himself tied his shoelaces.

"You know, now is your chance", the smaller smirked at him. He smiled back.

"You might be right. But I'll wait for a little while. If I jumped to him now, I'll just get my ass kicked."

They both laughed.

"Yeah, that's probably true", Izuki said.

* * *

**I suck at making puns. And since someone asked so nicely, there will be at least mentions of Kiyoshi/Hyuga (I feel so bad for our lovely shooting guard, after all...).**

**Would you like some lemon for the next chapter? Writing it will probably kill me, but what wouldn't I do for you guys? : D**

**But, what do you think of the chapter?**


	10. How Did You Get My Number?

**Okay, first of all: I'm really, really sorry that this comes out so late!**

**I haven't produced much text for a while, I've suffered from a massive writer's block (plus I've been lazy and busy).**

**Anyway, thank you so much for waiting. Time for the final chapter! I was hitting my head against the desk for almost six months with this... I hate myself.**

**By the way, this is my first lemon/lime attempt ever, and it's not anything explicit, just a short scene and not even the act itself (I know, I'm an evil person), so... yeah.**

* * *

_"I want them all. And I will have them."_

* * *

"End of the match! 86 to 62, Seirin!"

Izuki wiped some sweat off of his face as they walked back to the locker room. He was tired as hell, but felt good anyway. Well, you always did after you had won, right?

He glanced at their center, who was happily talking with Hyuga. The thing that surprised every single team member was that their captain was actually smiling while answering. Izuki chuckled quietly. Kiyoshi had made his move not so long ago, and it had worked.

"You want us to wait for you?" Hyuga asked after Izuki was back from the shower.

"No, go ahead. I'll be with you in a few minutes", the point guard smiled.

After he was left alone, he let the towel fall and slipped into his pants. He began to button his shirt when a familiar voice spoke.

"You played quite well, Shun."

Izuki turned around, only to be kissed by a familiar point guard.

"You were watching?" he asked.

"Aw, should I be offended? You didn't notice me."

"And you should have said something before the match", Izuki stated, "it doesn't matter if I'm dating you, on the court I'm concentrating to the game."

Imayoshi chuckled.

"Well, couldn't expect anything else from you", he said, bringing his right hand on the shorter's waist. Izuki didn't resist, as he was pinned against the locker.

"Did you miss me?"

He placed a kiss on the corner of the other's lips.

"I saw you yesterday, stupid", he replied. He knew Imayoshi wasn't seriously asking that. Touou's captain was not romantic. Neither was Izuki himself that much, but more than the other anyway.

He didn't get a verbal response. Imayoshi leaned forward again, bringing his lips to his neck. Seirin's point guard found himself unconsciously tilting his head, giving a better access as the other placed butterfly kisses on the smooth pale skin.

Izuki snapped "back to reality" when he felt a hand sliding down to his ass. He poked the older player, making him pause. This was certainly not the right time or place.

"Not now. I can't keep the others waiting!" he said, shaking him off.

"Aw, no locker room sex?" Imayoshi pouted, earning a glare.

"_No_."

The third year leaned closer once again, pressing their foreheads together.

"Why not? I bet you would love it", he gave the other a small grin.

Izuki sighed. His boyfriend really knew how to press his buttons.

"This is not the time for that", he mumbled, grabbing his bag from the bench. On the corner of his eye, he saw how Imayoshi's smirk widened.

"So it's okay to do it some other time when you don't have the team waiting for you? Maybe I should come to see you after your practice..."

He cursed himself for his bad choice of words. Damn that sexy bastard who played his stupid games with him.

* * *

"Have you seen captain?"

Susa turned around, facing a few centimeters taller, blond underclassman. He took the headphone off of his right ear.

"I have not. I thought you would know where he is", he replied, scratching the back of his head. Wakamatsu frowned.

"I just saw him a minute ago... and then he just vanished somewhere", he muttered, looking around, his eyes finding only the empty gym. The rest of the team had left ages ago, leaving only the four starters (Aomine skipped practice, as usual). Sakurai soon left as well, and when the small forward and the center had turned their backs for a second, Imayoshi was gone as well without saying anything.

The duo left the gym and headed to the locker room door, only to find it locked. The blonde frowned.

"The fuck...?" he tried to turn the knob again, no avail.

"Wait a minute..." Susa stepped closer and pressed his ear against the door. Wakamatsu just stood there, confused, before he did the same. How did the small forward even get the idea? He had had his headphones on, so there was no way he could have heard something before.

"Oh..."

Two out of five starter members of Touou stared the door. The taller's face was turning red.

"That goddamn creeper has no shame!" he exclaimed. Susa backed slowly away from the door, sighing. So, they couldn't use the locker room for at least an hour.. great. Just great.

"How did he even manage to get that little Seirin guy agree?" Wakamatsu frowned.

"He's a manipulative son of a bitch, that's why."

* * *

If Izuki had heard Susa, he would probably have agreed.

Though, even if he had heard him, he wouldn't have had a chance to say anything, since his lips were currently occupied.

Imayoshi on the other hand, caught his teammate's swearing from behind the wall. Yes, he had been selfish and taken the locker room all for himself and Izuki, but he couldn't have cared less at the moment. Not when he had his boyfriend right where he wanted. Pressed against the locker, naked and blushing so much that he didn't even knew it was possible.

He should punish those two for calling him like that, though. The fact that they were extremely right didn't matter.

Touou's captain chuckled against the lips he just had kissed, making his partner frown.

"What?"

He glanced quickly at the door, before moving his attention back to shorter point guard.

"It seems that we've been discovered. Nothing you have to worry about", he said lightly, turning him around so Izuki was facing the locker. The shorter blushed even more (and amazed Imayoshi by being able to do that).

"... you're not serious, are you?" he asked. He got the answer immediately, though not from the third year. He heard a voice, which he recognized as Susa's, talking outside the locker room ("Let's just go. We can change elsewhere.")

"Look, I think we should sto- ah!"

He was interrupted by a slender finger that forced itself inside him, moving with not-so-slow pace.

"You were saying?" Imayoshi smiled his sickly innocent smile as if he hadn't done anything. Izuki gritted his teeth as another finger soon joined in.

"That wasn't fair", he said, making a pouting face. Touou's captain flashed a wide grin and brought his face closer.

"Who has ever said I would be fair?" he asked, scissoring his fingers and making the other moan.

"You're awful."

"And you love it."

Izuki bit his lower lip as the other continued to prepare him, now with three fingers, and placed light kisses all over his neck and shoulders, driving him on the verge of screaming.

"Oh for god's sake, Shoichi!" he snapped as the movement of the older's fingers slowed down. Said person let out a laugh.

"Impatient, aren't we? he teased, pulling his fingers out. Izuki glared at him.

"Just do it, okay?"

A grin was all he got for response.

* * *

It was almost time to start Seirin's evening practice, and the team arrived to the gym. Except for one person.

"Hey, where's Izuki-senpai?" Furihata frowned.

"Now that I think about it, he wasn't in the locker room with us..." Koganei noticed.

"Oh, I'm sure he will be just late", Hyuga said, waving his hand as if Izuki's absence didn't matter at all.

"I wouldn't be so sure", interrupted Aida, making everyone jump. No one had noticed that their coach was here already.

"Why?" they asked in unison.

"Well..." she fell silent for a while to think how to put her words. "He mentioned yesterday that he was going to see Imayoshi today, didn't he?"

She pointed her words to Hyuga and Kiyoshi, who both nodded.

"So, I don't think he'll be in condition to train after their meeting", she continued. The whole team stared at their coach for a while, before the words actually sunk in.

"You know, coach, you just made us imagine something we really didn't want to..." Kagami slowly said what everyone were thinking.

* * *

Izuki tried his best to make his heart and breath calm down, with nonexistent results as he let himself fall to the floor. He leaned against the locker, glancing at his lover, who did not return his gaze as he wasn't facing him.

Imayoshi had been rough, as usual. It was weird how quickly he had gotten used to it. And even more weird that he found it so enjoyable. Even though after every time they had sex he could barely sit.

Mentioned third year had already slipped to the shower room to clean himself. Seirin's point guard stood up to do the same, he had training to do and he was already late.

Before he had even got his towel from the back, Imayoshi was ready and came back from the shower. Suddenly, a question found its way to his lips. How come he hadn't asked it before?

"Hey Shoichi... how did you get my number?" the shorter asked. There was no way he had given it himself, and it wasn't anywhere in public to be found. At least that was what he thought.

Touou's captain tilted his head.

"Well, Momoi-chan was quite helpful. Though I lied a little, I told her I was going to ask you straight out", he replied, drying his hair. Izuki frowned.

"What a scary woman..."

"Yaoi fangirls are scary."

"That's not what I meant. How in hell she got my number?" the second year wondered.

"Women have their ways. I can never understand them completely", Imayoshi stated. Izuki chuckled.

"Well, you don't have to. I'm not a woman, am I?"

* * *

In fifteen minutes, he was out, heading for his own school. Coach would murder him for being this much late.

Izuki quickened his pace as he walked past some group of girls, gossiping about celebrities. The horror image in his head about hellish extra practice made him almost run. Suddenly all the pain in his backside was forgotten.

As he finally saw Seirin High School's gym in front of him, his phone beeped, making him stop. A new message in his inbox.

"_Tomorrow evening, at my place, little bird?_"

* * *

**Oh. My. God. **

**It's over? Now I can die happy.**

**No, I'm not going to die really. Don't worry.**

**Well, how do you like this chapter? Let me know! Oh, I've totally fallen in love with the whole Touou team (especially Wakamatsu and Susa, and... yeah, isn't it obvious that I love Imayoshi?).**

**And: THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE READ THIS! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND FAVES AND SUPPORT! I LOVE YOU ALL~**

**I'm planning to write a new story now when I've finished this one, but I don't know what pairing I will write. I have some options, though (most of them aren't so usual pairings). There is a poll in my profile, go vote! And if you have suggestions, tell me~ I won't bite!**

**And thank you again! *bows***


End file.
